


Promise me, promise me

by Analgisia



Category: X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, Hurt Charles, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Telepathic Bond, airplane scene, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-18
Updated: 2014-08-18
Packaged: 2018-03-25 10:57:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3807802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Analgisia/pseuds/Analgisia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>一個關於當Charles治療脊椎的血清逐漸失去作用時，Erik看見Charles投射在自己心中的恐懼，看著Charles的心靈一點一點崩潰後最終明白了Charles的心的故事。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Promise me, promise me

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Promise me, promise me](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1731140) by [DrCHolmesLecter](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrCHolmesLecter/pseuds/DrCHolmesLecter). 



“你拋棄了我！你不僅帶走了她，還拋棄了我！”   
   
Erik曾輕撫過的，粉嫩，圓潤的雙頰，現早已呈現出蒼白與嶙峋的樣子。曾幾何時，他也將Charles一把揉入自己的懷中，用自己溫暖的臂膀摟著那個精神感應者的纖腰，絮絮低語，訴說著那些愛意。可惜這都成為了過去。他目光堅定，正鎖著Charles那淚水迷蒙的雙眼。是的，他確實拋棄了他，可之後Erik又說服了自己，讓Azazel帶自己回到了那個早已空無一人的沙灘。Erik也曾去醫院探望過Charles，等待著這個精神感應者清醒後，注視著自己並讓自己回來。可是Erik也清楚知道Charles從來都不會強迫他留下來。   
   
哪怕只有一次，Erik也希望Charles能夠自私一回，說服他，告訴他，他的夥伴們一直在Westchester等他回來。   
   
看著Charles那因為心酸而皺成一團的臉，Erik一句話也說不出來。當Erik列出他們過去所熟知的變種人一個又一個的死去，身邊的金屬正逐漸扭曲變形，怒火在心中燃燒。過去Erik也曾在汽車旅館的房間裡脫下自己的頭盔，狠狠向牆上砸去，在腦中不停乞求，呼喚著Charles。Erik仍然記得一次次腦中呼喚尋求著Charles的幫助，可從未得到過回應的那種無助感。Charles為了健全的雙腿，不惜用自己的精神感應能力作為交換。現在Erik真的恨不得一拳揍向自己面前的這個男人。如果不是因為Charles過去所做的那些幼稚的事情，那些變種人，那些孩子們都本應能得到保護，仍然好好活著。   
   
“我們本應該保護他們！可Charles當時你在哪？！”Erik深深吸一口氣咆哮，看著Charles把自己從身邊推開，推入沙發之中。他沉聲，“你拋棄了我們所有人。”   
   
Charles憤怒的雙眼中出現了一絲愧疚的神情。Erik無奈地聳肩，發出了一聲微不可聞的歎息。   
   
“看來你一直都是個混蛋。”   
   
那個叫做Logan的，看上去有些邋遢的男人在一旁附和。   
   
-x-   
   
開始的時候那只是微小到根本不會引人注意的顫抖，可很快便波及了他的雙膝，後腰猶如成千上萬只螞蟻在啃噬著那樣疼。疼痛讓大腦停止思考，雙腿開始麻木。他看向Logan，發現自己的感覺也投射到了Logan的意識之中。   
   
“Chalres！”Logan大喊著讓Charles的思緒冷靜下來。   
   
有一縷藍白交織的輕煙刺入了Logan意識中。他手中握著一把冰冷的槍，舉起了槍對準自己面前的人。   
  
 _“Erik。”他感覺自己的嘴動了動，但發出的卻是Charles的聲音。_  
  
 _“我做不到。對不起，my friend。我真的做不到。”一個自己從未見過的人出現在視線之中，用同樣的方式將手槍對準Charles的前額。_  
  
 _“Charles，你真的覺得你可以躲開這子彈嗎？”他感覺自己正不停發抖，手心裡全是汗，眼裡洋溢著淚水。他的，不，是Charles的手抓住了襯衣的下擺。他搖了搖頭，因為恐懼而不停顫抖的身體徹底讓Charles陷入混亂之中。 **  
**_  
   
一縷藍白交織的輕煙又刺入了他們的意識中。   
   
 _“媽媽，求你不要！媽媽！”他對著自己的母親大喊，一位金髮碧眼的女人。完美的卷髮和鮮豔的紅唇還是遮蓋不住臉上厚重的黑眼圈。他正試圖說服她，讓她停止酗酒，希望她能夠像過去一樣，開心地笑著，陪著自己。隨後她讓他去睡覺，告訴了他那已故的父親的故事。沒過幾天，這女人就自殺了。_    
   
   
一縷藍白交織的輕煙刺入了他們的意識中。   
   
 _他用強迫Kurt Marko停止虐待自己的兒子，對此Cain意外的表示感謝。最後兩人一起讓Kurt付出了代價。①_  
   
   
一縷藍白交織的輕煙刺入了他們的意識中。   
   
 _“你...不怕我嗎？”_  
  
 _“我一直不敢相信我是世界上唯一的，唯一與眾不同的人。現在你來了。我叫Charles Xavier。”_  
  
 _“Raven。” **  
**_  
   
“Erik！把他拉開！”聽上去像是野獸的聲音，正在朝著自己大吼。Logan正按著自己的腦袋痛苦哀嚎。意識再次被藍白交織的輕煙所侵襲。   
   
   
 _“你是我最老的朋友。”_  
  
 _“我也是你唯一的朋友。”_  
  
 _飄過一陣輕快的笑聲，“深表榮幸。” **  
**_  
一縷藍白交織的輕煙刺入了他們的意識中。   
   
   
 _“說實話，Charles。我都不知道你生活在如此水深火熱之中，是怎麼養家糊口的。_  
  
 _他感到內心的情緒一陣波動，譏諷的話正欲脫口而出時，Raven一步踏上前來幫他解圍。他默默地向Raven表達了自己的感激之情。_  
   
“幹！”Charles眼睛瞪得大大的看著Logan，Logan伸出了爪子，神色緊張地盯著Charles看，隨時阻止他繼續大喊大叫。Hank則變成了藍色，四肢觸地，怒目圓睜。他們的意識再次被輕煙所覆蓋。   
  
 _“我要死了！”海妖半開玩笑地大喊。_  
  
 _“其實我們並不會讓你做任何你不願意的...” **  
**  
除了他們，應該說是他所做的那些事，把這些孩子們，生生逼成了士兵。Charles永遠都不應該同意去這麼做，他應該永遠都不會被這些事動搖。這都一切都是他的錯，他應該阻止船上每一個相互殘傷的人，可惜他不能。他是一個膽小鬼。Erik說的是正確的，他拋棄了他們，並且他也確實這麼做了。 **  
**_  
“不...Charles。”他嘶吼尖叫著。他們的意識又被藍白相交的輕煙所入侵。   
  
 _Charles在腿上劃出一道一道的痕跡，可是沒有疼痛的感覺。於是他切得更深了點，可大腿仍然沒有任何感覺。他隨手抓起裝滿威士卡的水晶瓶子直接喝了起來，這曾經海誓他的母親最愛的瓶子呢。他顫抖得咬住了自己的下唇，大腿也跟著身體不停痙攣。他痛苦絕望的咆哮著。就算Charles摔倒在地，膝蓋直接著地也讓他沒有任何感覺，甚至是細微的抽搐都不會有。他重新把褲子卷好蓋上了腿上各種可怕的瘀傷。翌日依舊做著同樣的事情，大腿仍然是沒有任何一丁點的好轉。他將那個水晶瓶子重重摔在Erik曾經睡過的房間的床頭櫃上，抓起玻璃碎片不停向自己的大腿刺去。唯一能讓他尖叫的原因是因為痛覺缺失所帶來的沮喪。Hank沖進了房間，看著面前的人，頭一回覺得Charles內心的執念是那麼的深。這並不是Charles應得的，他受到的痛苦已經夠多了。_  
  
 _“我的腿沒有知覺了...”Charles在一旁虛弱得自言自語，Hank給醫生打完電話之後便開始著手清理傷口。_  
   
Erik在一旁撐開Charles的眼瞼，Hank則在一旁翻箱倒櫃。他強行閉上自己的雙眼試圖阻止Charles的腦波再次投影到自己的腦海之中，可惜還是無濟於事。一縷藍白交織的輕煙再次進入了他們的意識之中。   
   
 _“Charles，你應該進來。”_  
  
 _沒有回應，Charles從來不會這樣。無奈的Hank只好在外面陪著他。Hank蹲在Charles身邊，將自己的手覆上對方冰涼的雙手。_  
  
 _“Charles？”_  
  
 _Charles無奈的轉頭看向身邊的人。“他們遲到了，是不是發生了什麼？”_  
  
 _Hank搖了搖頭。“他們不會回來了。”_  
  
 _Charles自欺欺人地笑了起來。“這一點都不好笑。你不應該開這種惡劣的玩笑。”_  
  
 _“Charles，他們走了。”_  
  
 _Charles突然站了起來，一把抓住Hank的衣領。“你騙人！”他狠狠扇了Hank一個耳光，“他們都回來了！”Hank的否定再次讓Charles再次狠狠扇了一個耳光。一次又一次，直到Hank被打得鼻青臉腫，鮮血橫流。有淚水滴在Hank的臉上。“他們都回來了...”Charles哭喊道。_  
   
Hank雙眼噙滿了淚水，劃開一個小瓶，雙手一直抖個不停地把裡面的液體吸入注射器中。Erik現在多麼希望從來都沒有拋棄過他們。可是他的憤怒與傲氣不允許自己做出這樣的決定。他們的思緒再次被一陣藍白交織的輕煙所入侵。   
   
 _“請停下。別再喊了！求你了！我不能...”Charles不停的拉扯自己的頭髮，咬著自己的手背阻止自己哭喊出來。那實在是太多的聲音，太多的痛苦...這一切都在折磨他。對於他來說真的太多了。“停下！”他乞求著。_  
  
 _他盯著Hank交給自己裝滿金黃色液體的注射器。之前他曾因為種種原因拒絕過Hank的藥，但是他現在只希望這一針能夠有效。Charles毫無準備的將針頭刺入自己的手臂之中，將裡面的液體推送至血液之中。於是腦海中不停迴響的聲音開始逐漸安靜下來，直到完全銷聲匿跡。_ ****  
  
他們的意識幾乎被那輕煙所填滿了。Erik爬了起來，扶起住Charles。Charles現在正需要他。他搖搖晃晃的走到機尾，一把抱著穩住了他不停顫抖的膝蓋。Charles全身上下都在抖個不停，唾液從嘴角流了出來。這個樣子讓著實把Erik狠狠嚇了一跳。Hank看著友人的樣子，眼中滿是絕望的神色。   
   
“Erik！”他抬起頭對上Erik的視線，“按住他！”   
   
這足足花了好一會時間才讓他的思緒所平復下來。Hank十分不情願地走到Charles面前按住他的身體。他並不知道發生了什麼，甚至是根本都沒有意識到，直到Charles將Erik緊握自己的手臂的手挪開並抹乾淨了自己臉上的淚水才反應過來。   
   
“你回來了。”精神感應者閉上眼睛虛弱地說著。看著躲在一堆器械後面的人，Erik心中冒出了一大堆的問題。他憂心忡忡地看著Hank。   
   
“他會沒事的。我剛剛給他打了一針鎮定劑。”Hank站了起來，用手撐著牆，“他的腿...他，他醒來之後需要一把輪椅了。”   
   
Erik只是點了點頭，抱著Charles徑直走向沙發。   
   
-x-   
   
當Charles醒來時，似乎有誰的手指在自己的髮絲中穿插，哼唱著不知名的樂曲。Erik低頭看著他，臉上寫滿了輕鬆。聽見Erik的聲音在自己腦中出現是Charles略微愣住了。離上一次他們這樣交流已經過得太久了。天知道Charles有多懷念這一切。他一直沐浴在Erik傳遞給他的情緒之中。直到Erik再一次重複了自己的問題Charles才意識Erik剛剛一直在和自己說話。   
   
Charles雙眼閃爍著淚光，他用精神感應問道“你保證？”   
   
“我保證。”Erik微笑，溫柔地回答道。   
   
-FIN- 


End file.
